Michael McNeil
GDI commander Michael "Mack" McNeil was placed in charge of GDI forces during the Second Tiberium War. He is a hard headed commander with a reputation for doing everything in his power to win, though he occasionally takes heat for his battlefield decisions. GDI medical report no. PSY89902 describes him as fiercely loyal and a highly competitive man, focusing tightly on what he has to do. McNeil's base of operations was the ORCA Command unit 3A, Kodiak. Immediately after Kane's famous transmission commencing global war, McNeil was found practicing at the Southwest Training Center. Chandra interrupted his training, informing him that general Solomon needs him. Informed of the reappearance of Kane, he was skeptical at first, but nevertheless rushed to reinforce Phoenix, a GDI military base that came under attack from Nod troops. While successful at recovering the base, he didn't manage to save commander Tao, who was executed by Nod general Vega, as was archived on a video recording recovered in the base. Upon completing the next mission, a GDI scout force in area 7 of sector 9 found a large crashed spacecraft, which was easily as large as a GDI carrier. As McNeil learned of it, he took steps necessary to securing and ensuring the integrity of the crashed Scrin craft. When infiltrating it with his second-in-command, Chandra, they were ambushed by Umagon, one of the The Forgotten. After a brief fight, Umagon struck a deal with GDI, exchanging support of the Forgotten and general Vega's location for saving Tratos, their leader imprisoned within a medical facility belonging to the the Brotherhood. Succeeding in this, GDI learned of general Vega's base of operations in South America. His pyramid was infiltrated after the battle by commander McNeil and Chandra, but they failed to apprehend the general, who committed suicide after Kane launched an ICBM to obliterate his island, a threat the GDI commanders narrowly escaped. Just a few moments later, McNeil was informed that the Norwegian GDI base, Hammerfest, was taken by Nod troopers. His brother, Jake, was stationed there as a high-ranking officer, and even though GDI swiftly recaptured the base, he was executed in a "slow and painful" way, a fact about which Kane gloated to McNeil in an on-screen transmission. As GDI tried to track down Kane, a massive Tiberium Missile attack was unleashed on Europe by the Brotherhood, which started a chain reaction reformatting matter at a molecular level. McNeil was ordered to search and destroy the missile factory. Following it's destruction, he received another assignment, to find the source of Nod's Banshee prototype fighters. Umagon helped to pinpoint the exact location of the base, but she was captured by Nod troopers and delivered to Kane. Shortly after accomplishing the mission, McNeil's command ship was grounded by an Ion Storm, an occasion which Kane used to attack McNeil. The assault was foiled, however, and the GDI commander survived, learning from a transmission from the Forgotten's commando, Ghostalker, that Umagon is kept within Kane's pyramid near Cairo, which was constructed on an island not far away from the Cairo Temple of Nod. Disobeying Solomon's orders, McNeil rushed to the rescue, disabling three ICBMs threatening Philadelphia and finally entering Kane's sanctuary, in which he confronted the man, who used Umagon as a living shield. After a short fight McNeil was apparently shot by Kane, who approached the Tacitus. However, it was the Brotherhood's leader who was wounded, and upon realising it, he faced the supposedly dead GDI commander, who impaled him with a sharp metal beam. McNeil saved Umagon and took the Tacitus, taking both to the Kodiak. Umagon was administered an experimental mutagen antidote developed by Tratos, and was apparently cured. Category:People Category:GDI People